


Video Games

by Ambrena



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Video & Computer Games, Video Games Addiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la Wammy's House, Matt se réfugie dans les jeux vidéo pour recréer sa réalité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Pi Day 2014, sur un prompt d'AndersAndrew.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Death Note_ a été créé par Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.

_combining shapes,_  
puzzling over contours, putting colors next to colors.  
twisting signals to new screen sections,  
listening to music.  
(“Virus” de Neil Gaiman, recueil _Smoke and Mirrors_ ) 

 

Il joue. Sur Playstation, sur GameBoy, sur Nitendo : peu importe le flacon, tant qu’il a l’ivresse. Il entre dans des univers colorés, addictifs, emplis d’action, de quêtes et de magie ; loin de son monde clos, terne et gris, aux enquêtes mornes qui pleurent d’ennui. 

Matt, lui, a tout le royaume d’Hyrule à explorer, des Empires à construire dans _Age of_ , plein de Peach à délivrer ; il enrichit son Pokédex à tour de bras, dépense sa Mana en sorts et explore une multitude de ruines avec Lara. 

Virtuellement, il fuit l’orphelinat, sa banalité, ses codes étroits. Pourtant, il apprend par les jeux vidéo des éléments forts utiles à un spécialiste : l’informatique, bien évidemment ; mais aussi l’esquive, la capacité de concentration, l’esprit d’innovation. 

Il pioche régulièrement dans ses céréales tout en passant les niveaux. Lorsqu’il sera plus âgé, ce sera aussi des frites, des hamburgers, de la pizza : n’importe quoi tant que ça se picore. Mello se moque de lui parce qu’il avale le chocolat sans même le savourer – au contraire de son petit ami si jouisseur. En tout cas, les deux sont probablement bourrés de carences alimentaires.

D’ailleurs, ce qui sauve Matt de l’obésité, c’est que le plus souvent, il oublie de manger. La faim, les crampes, même le mal de tête : cela s’efface lorsqu’on est fasciné par des graphismes extraordinaires, par une énigme insoluble, par un boss final imbattable. 

Parfois, il s’énerve, aussi. Quand les ennemis respawnent sans cesse et sont donc pratiquement invincibles ; lorsque les plateformes sont bugguées et que son avatar passe au travers ; devant des PNJ vraiment trop cons. Il rigole devant la stupidité des jeux à licence, se plaint de la dégradation en qualité des _Final Fantasy_ , râle quand certains opus de _Pokémon_ ne sortent qu’au Japon. Des fois, le CD est rayé, ou alors la Playstation se met à bourdonner, et il doit temporairement arrêter. 

Mais il ne décroche jamais vraiment. C’est comme une drogue. De l’évasion pure. 

Les manettes pas prévues pour les gauchers l’agacent ; il saute au cou de Mello le jour où il lui en trouve une – et pourtant, d’ordinaire, il n’est pas du tout démonstratif. Le moment de tendresse ne dure pas et très vite, le revoilà collé devant sa console. Avec l’évolution du gaming, il apprendra sur les modèles plus récents à switcher les boutons, afin que l’hégémonie droitière ne l’handicape plus. 

De temps à autres, Mello veut jouer avec lui, mais il est vraiment nul. Ou plutôt, le degré d’expertise auquel Matt est parvenu est si élevé qu’il a considérablement nivelé la différence par rapport à un débutant relatif. Alors le blond peste, et jette la manette au sol. 

Il l’abandonne à son domaine vidéoludique, fascinant et virtuel, où rien n’a plus d’importance bien qu’il faille faire attention à tout. Ces espaces où on réalise des sauts périlleux par quelques combinaisons de touche, où les réserves de flèches ou de balles deviennent illimitées avec le bon cheat, où les vies se ramassent par terre ou dans des coffres.

Là où on peut mourir dix fois, et renaître sans conséquences, aussi.

À la toute fin, Mello se souvient de ces écrans noirs de _Game Over_ , et regrette amèrement de ne pas pouvoir appuyer sur _Continue_ , d’être obligé de choisir _End_.


End file.
